The Life of Beacon Gamers
by Irobthis
Summary: Ruby. Weiss, and our OC's; Faith and Nylee play some Black Ops 2. OC-Centric. P.S. Beware of crazy girls.


"LOVE ME!" I heard a gunshot from my mic as Faith uncharacteristically screamed, "LOVE ME!"

"God damn it Faith, shut the hell up." I told him with did I agree to play with him?

"LOVE ME!" Another headshot, How in the nine levels of Hell can he keep getting headshots?! "Aww shit, They beat my LOVE with their own LOVE." He moaned. Did we switch personalities?! How could he act like this when he's usually calm?! Ugh, now I'm the calm one.

"Faith, shut up." Damn it, I died.

"FINAL LOVE SHOT!" He ignored me as he had gotten the last kill. What the fuck!?

The shot was replayed of Faith's character using pistol on an unexpecting player. I heard yells and rages as the player that got killed, screams of how stupid that kill was.

"Aw, dang it Faith. You killed me!" I heard Ruby say in defeat. Right, Weiss and Ruby were with us in the lobby on the opposite team.

"Nylee, why are you playing that game while we have a guest here?" A scolding tone was heard behind me. I turned my head to see Irene looking down on me with Princess Aria and Lilith behind her, both staring at me with disappointment. I sighed before looking back to the screen.

"Two more games please." I begged. I heard the others sigh before returning to their own conversation.

"Faith, please keep it down. Your girlfriend is here." I told him as I changed my shotgun class.

"LOVE ME!" Is he really ignoring what I've just said… We're going to be killed…

"The game hasn't even started…" I mumbled. I perked up when I saw one of the games as capture the flag, "Hey Ruby, Weiss can you vote for capture the flag?"

"Alright." They both said as I saw the vote for the Raid map Capture the Flag.

"Thank you!" I say as the game was about to start.

"LOVE ME WORLD!" The countdown finished and we started moving out characters.

"Faith, shut up. Aria is here you know?" I looked at the girls, who wasn't paying attention to me anymore, however I can feel Aria glancing at me. I shivered in fear. This is not going to end well...

"Just give up Nylee. He isn't going to stop." Weiss told me as she got First Blood.

I was about to shoot someone with my shotgun before another person killed them, "LOVE ME!"

"God damn it, Faith. Stop Kill Stealing!" I shot another person though, headshot. I ran towards the enemy base to the flag. I kept pressing R1 as enemies kept trying to kill me. Next thing I knew, I had the flag, "Got the flag! I need help please." I said through my mic as I start running for my life. At least three players following me as they continued to shoot. "I'm at the red mark!"

All of the sudden, no one was shooting at me anymore, "LOVE ME!" NOT AGAIN!

"GOD FAITH! SHUT UP!" I reached our flag and scored.

"Aw dang it!" I heard Ruby cry out. I looked down at my screen to see her username, 'CookieMonster69'. Then I saw Weiss's username, 'IcePrincess67', which had four kills straight. I whistled, "Damn Weiss. You're better than Faith."

"Oh? I don't think you have any right to say that, mad dog." I winced as I looked over my own score, twelve to fifteen. "At least I'm getting some consistencies, now LOVE ME!"

"Shut the hell up. At least I'm getting the flag." I retorted before realizing what he said last. Heat went up my face, "SHUT THE FUCK UP FAITH!" I could feel a tundra coming down my spine now.

I got the flag once again, with Ruby and Weiss behind me and...

"LOVE ME!" As he shot several people in consecutively, "LOVE ME MORE!"

Ugh, Faith. This is going to be a long game.

* * *

Okay, now we're in a custom match. Faith and Ruby versus Weiss and I. Weiss and I were losing too... And Faith is still saying those two stupid words.

"LOVE ME!" A gunshot followed by a dead body. Yes… Those two words…

"Damn it Faith..." I mumbled as I saw him yet again.

"NYLEE!" My vision in-game gone red with blood before-

-I ripped my mic off of my ear when he said my name.

"LOVE ME!" My face burned up before I immediately paled.

The tundra feeling in my spined is now a freaking blizzard at this point with the way that Aria was glaring at me and the headphones. We're screwed. I clapped my hands in a silent prayer. I looked at Aria and the others, silence filled my room as we all looked to Aria in fear. I pointed to my mic.

"Want to talk to your boyfriend?" Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me… I had my eyes close as she walked to me and passed by to the mic on the couch. My knees suddenly lost strength as I fell to the floor in pure relief. Turning around, I saw Aria lifting the mic to her head.

"I know you can hear me…" She whispered calmly, "... I'm coming back now."

"OH FUCK!" Before my mic was crushed. Well… Better that than my life.

Without another word, Aria stalked out of the room with a dark aura surrounding her… At least I have another mic...

Next thing I knew, Irene was on top of me glaring straight to my soul. I whined.

"Baby come on... You can blame it all on...Faith?"

* * *

"OH FUCK!" I screamed. I quickly gathered all my stuff; books, cooking ware, weapon frames, the whole fucking nine yards of things before bolting out the window as I hear the door squeaking. HOW THE HELL CAN SHE GET HERE SO FAST?!

"Faith~" A sweet tone, one that is in fact too sweet to be good rang the room, "I'm home~" I froze in shock, my body was halfway out the window as she cheerfully walked to me with a strange expression. She grabbed my right arm and swiftly pulled me in.

I was face-to-face with her sickly sweet smile, "...love me?" I squeaked and I received no response other than the smile, "I love you?" I tried again before I finally got a reaction.

"Why so scared, darling~" She asked.

"Uhh, Nylee said she loved me." I tried my last resort before seeing darkness…

* * *

"Irene!" I begged, "I'm sorry! Please don't call Azu and Bell!" I begged. Irene hit me again.

"Accept your punishment!" I whined like a puppy. Irene hit me again.

"Irene..." I moaned once again, "Make up sex later?" Irene blushed scarlet red before she hit me. Hard. Like the force of a wrecking ball.

"Sh-shut... up..." My girlfriend mumbled. I grinned ear to ear. I'm glad Grey was out with Shane and Pyro. I got my girlfriend to only worry about now.

"May I have my turn now?" A chilly voice entered our conversation. We turned to see Aria with no emotion visible on her face. Her hand gripping on the back clothing of one Faith Uruk. He showed no signs of consciousness, only muttering 'I love you.' over and over again in an awfully frightened tone. I gulped.

"Irene, baby, why not we go to the room now." I gently pushed my girlfriend towards our room before she dodged my push as she turned around, her arms crossed and shook her head.

"I'll meet you later." She said seductively before give me a kiss on a cheek and left to the room. I pouted. Too bad for her, I got a date with Raven... I suddenly stiffened as the temperature increasingly dropped. Oh no, I forgot about the lovebirds behind me.

"Ho?" She smiled with her bangs shadowing her eyes, "First, you say you love MY Faith, now you're trying to get with another person?" Aria stalked towards me with Faith dragged behind, "There are many things I can endure," Her left hand was brought up with three digits out, "Firstly, you do not flirt with MY partner, secondly, you do not speak to MY partner, and lastly, YOU DO NOT SAY YOU LOVE HIM!" After saying her piece, she brought both her hands to the unconscious body of said partner and lifted him to in an overhead stance.

"W-wait…" I begged before the hammer was struck and darkness reigned over me.

Remind me to NEVER play with Faith again.


End file.
